Take Your Time
by MC Wylde
Summary: What if Jacob never met Bella and the Wolves and Vampires didn't know about eachother.Imagine Renesmee was still born,and still Jake's Soulmate.This story starts off with the return to Forks and the inevitable meeting between Jacob and his Nessie.1 lemon.
1. Should I go?

**(A/N)**This story is set where Bella never met Jacob but Renesmee does, 20 years later.R&R _**NOT**_** a one shot!**

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters blah blah blah, i wished i owned Jacob yatta yatta yatta.

NPOV

"Alice!" I screamed, hoping my ever pushy aunt would leave me alone." Sorry Renesmee, I can't do that, all Cullen's must leave good first impressions, even you sweetie."

Ugh, I've been to high school three times already what is her deal? "Come on, Aunt Alice, wearing a dress the first day of freshman year is completely over the top. And its pink!" "Well, young lady, I just happen to like pink on you. You're wearing it case closed." Who does she think she is my mother?

"Nessie, dear, It's time to get to school." Speaking of the Vampire. "Okay, mom, but if you want me to get out of here in the next five minutes you're gonna need to invent an Alice Repellent." If only there were such a glorious thing.

Okay, I gave in to the dress sue me I would have been late. Not like I even like Forks. Apparently this is where my parents met and got married. Neither my mother or father's family agreed to the relationship initially probably due to the fact that my entire family are vampires except my mother was human when I was born making me half human half vamp.

My dad is Edward Cullen and my mom, Bella Cullen. My Aunts and uncles appear to be my age along with my parents. Of course, no one is aware of our legitimate connection. Instead, they all believe my grandparents, Carlisle, Forks' resident doctor and Esme, the sweetest homemaker to ever roam the earth. However, we that's not quite the story, is it?

"A+B-4=C+2 if C equals 6, What is B?" Mr. Madison, my Algebra teacher went on about. I already know A is 8 and B is 4, why should I listen to him? As soon as Mr. Madison was done with his never ending lecture of simplicity, the bell rang and I was free for lunch. Thank God.

Hey Ness, how's it going? I hear Madison's killer boring." Uncle Emmett Says, walking towards me with his arm wrapped around Rosalie.

"Yeah, Hey there's this party Tomorrow down at La Push. It's at this guy Seth's house. He said he wants to savor the opportunity of his sister being gone. Apparently she's a huge bitch." Rose said offering a party I'm not so sure I would want to attend. Alice has partied me out in my immortal 20 years. But if Rose found a friend that is supposedly good at pointing out bitches(Everyone thinks Rose is but I don't) then he must be pretty awesome. Maybe I should go. " I don't know Rose. Is Alice going?"

"No, her and Jasper are going hunting tomorrow. You are free to dress at your own will." Then I guess I _will go._

_ "Awe, Rose does that mean I can too?" Emmett mocked. "You know it's just as hard for you to get dressed by yourself as it is to get undressed." Aunt Rose countered. "Ugh, so gross." It really was sometimes, I live in a house filled with pairs, soul mates. I'm always the odd one out. I don't have a soul mate for goodness sake I'm not even full vamp. It gets so frustrating sometimes. "Awe, your jealous. I can hook you up with Seth if that's your cup of tea." Oh my God no. "Rose that isn't necessary, at all." _

_"You're still going right?" Emmett asked. "I guess." Might as well give it a shot. Maybe I could meet someone._

_JPOV_

"_Hey, man." Seth says walking into my auto shop. "I'm having a party at my house to celebrate Leah's non presence tomorrow night, you coming?" Uh, I'm working tomorrow. _

_Sometimes I wish I went back to school instead of doing this. Things would be so much easier. "No, I can't I'm working tomorrow night." "They'll be hot girls." Like that matters what high school girl would want anything to do with a dropout mechanic who changes into a wolf? Then again, that sounds intriguing. Loser but day howler by night._

_" Seth, I can't I'm working on Emily's car. With Seth working overtime she needs it back soon." " I hate having responsible friends. It's such a bummer. Sam won't go because he has to stay home with Emily. Am I the only one celebrating the night without Leah.?" "Seth, Leah isn't that bad. She can be nice when you rub her the right way, but it's just fun to see her angry. If it wasn't she'd be a really good person." Jacob I think she has done terrible things to you." "Okay, I've got to work."_

_I've known Sam longer, why'd he give Emily a Jag before he gave me one. The answer to that ridiculous question is she is his imprint. Something I don't have yet. _

_I'm a shape shifter so imprinting is the way you find your 'soul mate' for wolves, which happens to be what I shift into. The downside to shifting is us werewolves tend to live forever, well as long as you shift. Sometimes its great, sometimes its not. Like the Party at Seth's tonight I look 18, I'm stuck at 16, I'm really 36 and I pretend I'm 21. _

_When you cant even figure out what age your supposed to be you cant exactly figure out who you're supposed to hang out with. But I'm cool resorting to the Garage. Cars are my life and I don't see anything changing in the next 100 years. "Hey knucklehead." My older sister Rachel says, entering the Garage._

_ She's married to a former member of the pack, Paul. He stopped shifting after their wedding. "What're you doing tonight? Wanna hang with me and Paul tonight?" "No. Sorry, I've got to work tonight. Sorry sis." Oh, alright. Jacob, just as a warning you need to lighten up. You shouldn't revolve around the Pack and work. It's not healthy, hon."_

_ What does she expect me to do? I have responsibilities. Well she may be right. I'm not exactly fun loving like I used to be. "I know, but I need to finish up on Emily's car."_

**_ "Go to Seth's party tonight."_**


	2. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Sorry that my story hasnt been great so far. i'm not great at setting stories up. **R&R please be brutal**. _I promise i have the story planned out all the way to the sequel. _

Sorry for the bi polar point of views it was neccessary for the story.

NPOV

Okay, I officially miss Alice 20 minutes of staring at my closet doesn't help anything. I really want to go to this party but its not like I could go naked.

That doesn't seem like such a bad idea. "Are there boys at this party? "Dad asked heading into my room.

"Yeah" Then that is a horrible idea. Where the blue top and jeans.

"That's not a bad idea, thanks." "Alright, get dressed and come downstairs there are going to be rules.

" Uh, what is it with this family I'm 20 years old I'm capable of not having rules.

"Okay, sweetie first thing, no boys. Not just tonight, forever." Dad lays down looks down at me with his hands firm on my shoulders. "Edward, leave her alone, let her have fun for a change." My chirpy mother warns. I swear if it weren't for her, I couldn't bare living with my dad. So overprotective. Drives me crazy.

" Bella, you know there are more reasons than one for her to stay away from boys." I just don't understand why I can't have some kind of interaction with the outside world without being wrapped up in bubble wrap and kissed on the forehead for good luck. "Okay, but just lighten up, love."

As my parents were kissing I made it out without anymore lecturing on how I'm going to be 18 forever and I shouldn't drag a mortal through the sand.

As Emmett, Rose, and I jumped into the Volvo I noticed a leak that Emmett brushed of as no big deal. Em and Rose were talking in the front about how great the party would be. I was anticipating a boring night, okay maybe I was leaning more toward miserable. I should be more positive. The radio was playing 'It's your decision' by Alice and Chains it made me realize…

* * *

EPOV

Damn it! I should have listen to Ness! The car broke down what the hell is wrong with it now? "I'll call a mechanic, babe. Just don't spaz."

Rose said walking towards me dialing her cell. "Ah, damn it the auto shop closed like five minutes ago." Perfect.

* * *

JPOV

"Frankie, I'm off." I said towards my boss, I don't know if I should go to the party or not. I guess I've got enough time to get home and change. Grin and bare it, maybe it'll get some people off my back.

I was singing along to Kings of Leon "Notion" when I saw some kids around my age (you know what I mean) trying to figure out was wrong with there car. I guess it broke down, maybe I'll help them. They have it bad enough driving a Volvo that runs. "Hey, you need some help? I'm a mechanic." I said stopping my car.

"Wow, you are like a gift sent from heaven thank you." The most hypnotizing beauty I have ever had the honor of lying my eyes on said. She looks like she has no idea that she is the gift sent from heaven. "Okay, uh, what's the problem?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the goddess I fear I may be gawking at.

" Well, Renesmee, the babe you're staring at noticed a leak before we left. But we didn't pay any attention. We didn't want to be late for a party." The insulting boy that just called her a babe said. Even though it wasn't a lie. So, her name's Renesmee intriguing name for an intriguing girl.

"Emmett, quit being a jerk for five minutes." The other girl there said. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong?" she asked, trying to be polite, though her annoyance with the situation was shining through. I didn't care. "Renesmee was right. The leak was the problem, it was the antifreeze, I can't do anything about it here but you're headed to Seth's party, right?" "Yeah, you know him?" Renesmee asked. God, her voice was enough to kill me with the daggers it stuck in my heart.

"I'm headed there myself. I could call my boss, ask him to get the car towed, and you can ride with me." "That would be great. Thank you so much." Blondie says, jumping in the back with her boyfriend.

* * *

NPOV

Oh my God. I can't believe this man has such a pull over me. It was like the air was stolen from my lungs, and all the blood in my body rushed through my pounding heart.

He said he was a mechanic, but unless that's Quileute for sex God. He was way off. He told me I could sit in the front, but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that.

Though, before I could object he opened the door for me and as I got in he bent down and said, "Oh, by the way I'm Jacob Black. And you are incredibly beautiful." I have no idea how to respond to that. Maybe I should say thank you. Or how about just a thanks. Or maybe I could say something flirty like you're not so bad yourself. Smile and nod. Yeah. I'll go with that. "Well, since we're introducing ourselves, I'm Emmett. And you are incredibly beautiful." Em said, he is such an idiot.

"Oh, I'm Rosalie, and Emmett puts his foot in his mouth." Rose said smacking Emmett. They were arguing about something about two minutes later, but I was fixated on Jacob. I was freaking out with nothing to say so I started with a joke. "So, does everyone call you Jacob Black, or do you just go by Jacob." I attempt at a joke, it wasn't funny but what was I Joan Rivers? "Just Jacob. The just part isn't necessary. He countered, cute. "Okay, maybe it wasn't funny. How old are you anyways?" "three months from twenty."

"Wow, so I guess you haven't been a mechanic long." He was younger than I expected. Thank god. "Since I graduated high school. School has never been my thing." "Why waste time if you know what you're good at." I said which could have come off as snotty, but I didn't mean it that way. I really like him. I may be crazy but it feels like love at first sight.

* * *

JPOV

The party was great considering I sat with Nessie all night. Talking about everything and anything. Well except for the fact that I'm immortal.

That's not something you bring up on the pre-first date. We were all alone on Seth's porch. We were just staring at the stars, the stars in the sky pale in comparison to the ones in her eyes. "Renesmee, may I kiss you?" "Sure." she answered. Wait, did she just say sure?

This would probably be a great time to do that. Before I could react she kissed me. Her lips felt like silky rose petals fresh from the rain. It was so perfect it made my head spin. I need her like I need air, water, food, and all my senses. This was beyond love at first sight.


End file.
